undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 3
{The Scene opens seconds after the shot was heard, Sarah and Shannon exit the room that James was from} Peter: Are you crazy? Shannon: Peter, it had to be done Peter: I understand that but why’d you shoot him? Sarah: it was the easiest way Scott: Don’t you know? Peter: Guys, make sure that all of the doors, windows and every exit are barricaded Sarah: what’s the big deal? Peter: okay, the walkers are attracted to noise and guess what, you just rang the dinner bell Sarah: Oh lord Peter: Yeah Scott: *talking to Kathryn* excuse me, Kathryn: Yeah? Scott: Hi, is there anywhere that we can look out of the church? Kathryn: Yeah, up at the church bells, don’t worry, they don’t work, I’ll show you Scott: Thanks. Hey Peter, I’ll go on look out for a while, one of the girls is showing were to go Peter: Okay, ask if she’ll stay with you {Kathryn and Scott walk away from the others up a spiral staircase until they get to the top of the church onto the roof of the church where the bell is, the then lean over resting on the wall} Kathryn: You want me to stay with you? Scott: If you don’t mind? Kathryn: No, it gets me doing something Scott: So how long have you been here for? Kathryn: well we were meant to be going up to the mountains for a trip for the week but then all of a sudden Peter and Chris our leaders vanished and then we heard James screaming with a bite mark on his leg, claiming Peter and Chris bit him, so Sarah and Jamie went down to investigate it and they saw Peter and Chris walking around but they were *She starts to sob* Scott: I’m sorry, that’s like what happened to us, Peter then took charge, helped us through these past few weeks, ever since the emergency broadcast stopped we didn’t know what to do, we began to run outta food, the streets were swarming with walkers, eventually they began to leave, and we got loads of food and sharp weapons, but what we really need is guns Kathryn: all we have is a rifle Scott: By the way, were did you get that? Kathryn: the church keeps it, what guns do you have? Scott: Peter has a .22 Magnum and Ben has a Winchester hunting rifle, but that’s all Kathryn: So what do we need to do up here? Scott: Well we just need to make sure that know walkers come near the perimeter, *Kathryn’s face is blank* around the gates Kathryn: Oh right, what if loads arrive because of the gunshot? Scott: let’s just hope that that doesn’t happen {Meanwhile, downstairs Sarah and Shannon are making up beds for Peter’s group, the rest pf them are all talking, up at the altar Ben and Peter are talking quietly} Ben: I don’t like the look of this place Peter: It’s better than what we had before, theirs gates to keep the walkers out and it would take ages before they break through the wooden doors, not even fire can destroy the doors Ben: Okay, but what about weapons, that’s what we need to figure out Peter: Guns you mean? Ben: Yeah Peter: but you know that they attract walkers Ben: listen, Peter what if we move away from here in a while, from what I gathered these folks were moving up to the Mornes on a trip before the outbreak occurred, but they decided to stay in the church just for safety, now what I’m thinking is go get guns, then head up for the mountains in Newcastle, there, with the tree’s it would be hard to pinpoint the exact poistion, then we could teach these guys to shoot, properly Peter: I dunno Ben: at least have a think about it Peter: Don’t worry, I will, I suppose it does sound like a good idea Ben: I know it does Peter: Well where would we get the guns from? Ben: Campbell Peter: that’s not a bad idea Ben: we should leave as soon as we can Peter: wait, all of us aren’t going to Campbell Ben: why not? Peter: are you crazy? There’s thirteen of us and ten of them, that’s twenty three people walking about in the open, no I won’t allow it Ben: It’s not about what you want, it’s about Peter: It’s about survival, I’ll take a group of four or five in a car, grab the guns and get back to the church, then we can all leave Sarah: I’m sorry to interrupt, but I overheard to guys talking about guns, I think Peter’s right {Ben then walks off knocking a hymn book of the pew} Peter: Do you really think I’m doing the right thing? Sarah: Yes, I have faith in you Peter, maybe you should as well {Near the back of the church Andy, Kerry, Chris, Jonny, Adam and Garry are all playing a game of monopoly, Ben and Ross are in a separate part of the church divided by two double doors} Ross: Can I ask you something? Ben: Yeah Ross: What do you think of Peter? Ben: I know that we’ve had our disagreements, but I’ve done alright about him and he’s done okay by me, you? Ross: I dunno Ben: What don’t you know? {Suddenly they are interrupted by Scott shouting down to everyone} Scott: Dim the light, loads of walkers have appeared {Now everyone is quiet and all of them are sitting around the main area of the church, Peter, Scott, Sarah, Mark and Ben are up on the watch area, looking out to see about fifty walkers roaming outside the church grounds} Peter: I knew they’d show up eventually Sarah: We’re sorry, Peter: You didn’t know, its okay, get everyone to pack their bags, just in case we need to make a quick getaway Scott: I’ll do that Mark: Ben, you come down with me and make sure that everything is secure Sarah: What about outside? Peter: nobody goes outside unless this place gets overrun okay? Mark: sure thing {Mark and Ben leave the tower, leaving Peter and Sarah on watch} Peter: You okay? Sarah: *Holds Peter’s hand* I’m okay, just, don’t leave me Peter: I’m not going anywhere Sarah: I’ve never seen so many of them before Peter: neither have I Ben: everyone’s getting their stuff together Peter: thanks, Sarah and I’ll take watch tonight {Ben walks back down to the church, everyone has their bags all packed} Ben: Okay guys the plan is just to stay here until the walkers pass away, after that we’ll probably be leaving this place Andy: Why? Ben: Well we think it would be better to go up to the Mornes, where you guys were all going before this happened Shannon: is that wise to leave here? Ben: it’s the best option that we have, now everyone just calm down and get some sleep Next Morning Peter: Okay guys, everyone gather around the choir stalls *they all do so* Okay, so the plan is for a small group of us to go to Campbell, get some guns and come back here Andy: why not all of us? Sarah: it’s better to have a smaller group than a large group of thirty three people wondering about Jamie: What if we all want to go? Peter: then you are welcome to tag along; I’ll be taking four more people with me Shannon: I’ll go Jamie: I want to go as well Ben: I’ll go Peter: Anyone else? Peter: Mark, Sarah and Scott, I need you guys to look after the place while we’re away, if anything happens then you come to the school, you understand? Sarah: yeah {Suddenly Susan and Chris come running into the church} Peter: what’s wrong? Chris: walkers are starting to get through the main gate Peter: Okay guys everyone pack their bags, get into car, and follow the RV {Everyone grabs their stuff and they run out of the church, Peter, Ben and Sarah shoot a few walkers, Sarah, Andy Jonny and Chris get into Sarah’s Nissan. Shannon, Jamie, Michael and Kerry get into Shannon’s Fiat. Peter, Anna and Kathryn get into the RV. Ben gets into his truck. Ross, Adam, Danny and Zara get into Ross’s Citroen, Scott, Garry, Sophie and Caroline get into Scott’s Hyundai, Mark, Susan and Henry get into Marks Mini. The RV drives out of the church, followed by the rest of the vehicles, about twenty minutes later they arrive at the main gates of Campbell, they drive up the driveway to see the main school deserted, with the windows boarded up} Anna: They must’ve tried to defend this place Peter: Yeah, I think I’ll park the RV at the other car park; it’s closer to where the armoury is kept {Peter then parks the RV and they all get out of their cars} Shannon: whereabouts are the guns? Peter: they should be in the armoury just straight ahead *he points to an old building with a metal roof* Mark: Stay together and watch out for any walkers Peter: Ben and Sarah don’t be using your guns unless it’s necessary {They all run quietly to the armoury, when they get their they find around thirty pistols, twenty shotguns, five high-powered rifles and three hunting rifles} Peter: right, everyone grab all of the guns, and every box of ammunition, we dont want to be leaving anything behind Ben: put them all into these five bags *Ben throws five big carrier bags on the ground, everyone puts their guns that they found} Peter: all take a pistol each *they do so* Scott: Okay guys, les go! {Everyone begins to leave the armoury, when they get out they see three walkers coming around the other end of the armoury} Ben: Walkers Peter: where? Ben: down there Peter: okay guys, let’s go! {They start to run, but then a glass door breaks, forcing all of the walkers out of the smaller part of the school, but also blocking their exit} Peter: UP the other way! *he shoots a walker* Ben: I’ll lead the way Peter: Okay, keep together {They run up a set of stairs and inside the main building however Kerry slips on the top stair, Peter then runs back down to get her, he closes the door just in time, Scott and Kathryn also go down to help her} Peter: keep going, we’ll just hold you back Ben: Okay, let’s go! {The others run on, leaving Peter, Kerry, Scott and Kathryn at the bottom of the stairs} Peter: Okay, Scott and Kathryn you support Kerry, I’ll lead the way again, nice and slowly. {They begin to walk up the stairs, then the walkers start to bang on the door that Peter had locked with a padlock} Scott: We better move faster {When they get to the top of the stairs they see three walkers chasing after the others, then they hear five gunshots Peter: we can’t follow them Scott: why not? Peter: Walkers will be nearer them Kathryn: So what way do we get out? Peter: we’ll have to go this way *he points down a narrow staircase* Scott: Are you serious? Peter: Scott, it’s the only way out. Kerry: Leave me behind Scott: What? Kerry: I’ll only slow you down, there’s no way you’ll be able to take me down there safely and still be able to support me Kathryn: we aren’t leaving you behind Kerry: I’ll slow the walkers down, just go! Peter: We aren’t leaving you behind {Peter grabs Kerry and puts her on his shoulders; he starts to walk down, followed by Kathryn and the Scott at the back} Peter: I think this passage is clear {Suddenly two boys and a girl appear from one of the doors, the girl is holding a Glock-17 and one of the boys are holding a shotgun} Category: Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues